Escape
by Rintaro
Summary: Boredom was the reason why Mikan visited the Alice Chatroom. One day, he told her that he wanted to meet her. What will Natsume do if he finds out that Mikan fooled him by sending her cousin's photo to him instead of his own photo? NxM
1. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE NOR THE DESCRIPTION OF THIS STORY. I DO NO OWN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. PLEASE GO TO CUTENATSUMEXMIKAN TO READ IT. I PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME FOR THIS, I AM ONLY PUBLISHING WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

**Mikan: **Rintaro! Cutenatsumexmikan won't sue you!

**Natsume: **You sure about that Mikan?

**Rintaro: **Aah! I hoped I don't get sued! These are just my thoughts! Written down…

**Natsume: **Better be careful of what you do next time, idiot.

**Mikan: **Natsume! Apologize!

**Rintaro: **Um…it's okay…really…

**Natsume:** Idiot.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Just then, Natsume noticed me and let go of Luna-chan's hand.

"Hi," he said. He turned to Luna-chan. "Who's the girl next to you?" My heart raced and I wondered if he found out.

Luna-chan batted her eyelashes. She turned towards me and replied "Oh this is my cousin, Mikan."

I smiled politely and bowed. Luna-chan's gaze turned back towards Natsume. Natsume simply nodded and handed the boquet of flowers to Luna-chan.

Luna-chan gushed over them and turned towards me. "Hey Mikan, aren't these so pretty?" She kept looking from Natsume to the flowers and back.

Natsume was staring at Luna-chan with a weird expression. I wondered why. Somehow, Luna-chan didn't notice. To break Luna-chan's gushing, I asked "Do you want to go get lunch?"

Natsume looked at me. "Yeah. Hey Luna! Let's go eat lunch. I know I great place," Natsume said. Luna-chan stopped gushing over the flowers and nodded. I ddin't know if I should follow them or not. After all, Natsume didn't seem to know that I existed. I was just "Luna-chan's cousin" not the girl who had been chatting with him.

I paused, unsure what to do. "Mikan! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Natsume's voice reached my ears. They want me to come? I glanced at Luna-chan's face and saw her trying to talk Natsume out of it. Or maybe only Natsume wanted me to come. I ran after them.

The restaurant Natsume chose was Aika's Noodles. They mainly served noodles but there was rice and other foods too. We all sat down. I sat down next to Luna-chan because I didn't want to confront Natsume yet. I looked over the menu and saw fluff puffs. Yay! Fluff puffs!

I nudged Luna-chan. "Luna-chan! There are fluff puffs! I'm going to order them as lunch okay?" I said to her.

Luna looked back at me with indifference. "Order whatever you want. Just don't blame me when someone thinks you're weird for having that much sugar," she replied pointedly staring at Natsume. I sighed.

Natsume looked over at us. His crimson eyes settled on me. He ran his fingers through his raven hair and closed his menu too. "Luna, Mikan, have you decided what you're going to order?" he asked.

I nodded while Luna-chan looked over the menu again. "Hm… Well, I want friend rice but the protion is too big and I also want stir-fried noodles but the portion is too small…" she said.

I turned to Luna-chan and said, "Luna-chan, just order something and we can share it." Luna-chan considered the idea.

"Okay." She nodded. Natsume motioned for the waiter to come and we ordered our food. Natsume ordered takoyaki, Luna-chan and I said we were going to share the fried rice, and I ordered fluff puffs.

While we were waiting, I noticed Luna-chan staring dreamily at Natsume while Natsume's crimson eyes shifted between the two of us. To avoid having to talk to him I pulled my phone out.

I logged back into the Alice Chatroom. I looked over our conversation from last night and smiled. I looked up and saw Natsume staring back at me.

"What are you reading?" he asked. I blushed and put my phone away.

"Nothing." I replied. He looked doubtful but let the subject go. But before turning to Luna-chan instead, I said "Happy birthday."

Natsume's eyes widen. "How did you know it was my birthday?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Luna-chan told me," I said defensively. How was I supposed to know he would act like it was a big deal?

"Oh. Okay then," he said. His crimson eyes were full of doubt and suspicion. He ran a hand through his raven hair and turned to Luna-chan.

Luna-chan noticed and said, "Happy birthday Natsume! What's your favorite food?" I mentally hit my forehead. Now Natsume would definitely know that it was me. Hm… Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing. But he might get angry and never chat with me again. I couldn't risk it so I pulled Luna-chan down.

"Luna-chan! We talked about this in the Alice Chatroom! His favorite food is takoyaki!" I whispered frantically. Luna-chan blushed when I said that to her.

She whispered back, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" I looked into her embarrassed eyes.

"Never mind that! He's staring at us so go talk to him!" I whispered. Luna-chan looked up and saw Natsume's crimson eyes staring at us. His eyes had mixed emotions. Doubt, suspicion, concern, and confusion lurked in his eyes.

Luna-chan sat up and said "Never mind that, Natsume. How was Alice Academy America?" Natsume shifted uncomfortably and paused a bit before replying.

"Fine," he said. Just then, the waiter came with the food. I took some of Luna-chan's fried rice on a spate plate and proceeded to eat. Luna-chan started eating as well. Natsume just looked at us, shook his head, and began eating. Halfway through the meal, the fluff puffs arrived. Yes! My fluff puffs!  
I stared at the fluff puffs and started eating them. Natsume glanced over at me, amused. "What?" I asked nervously. The fluff puffs probably gave it away. Just then, Luna-chan reached over and took a fluff puff. "Hey!" I protested. "I thought you didn't like fluff puffs!"

Luna-chan shrugged and said, "I like them. I just can't eat them on a regular basis like you." I started to blush when she said that. I glanced at Natsume and saw that he had an amused yet confused smile on his face.

Natsume and Luna-chan finished eating so I offered them a fluff puff. Luna-chan and Natsume both took one. We finished the fluff puffs and the bill came.

Natsume picked it up, scanned it over, and paid. "Wow, these fluff puffs are expensive." He said.

I bushed and said, "Luna-chan said I could order them! And you didn't stop me from ordering them!" Natsume smiled an amused smile again. I mentally hit my forehead.

Luna-chan stood up, smiled, and said, "Well, we're done eating now and we've paid so let's go. I want to go shopping. Is that okay with you Natsume?" Natsume nodded and Luna-chan's smile widened. She grabbed my arm with one hand and Natsume's with the other. He dragged us to her favorite mall, Where Dreams Come True.

Since Luna-chan was looking at designer bags and Natsume looked bored out of his mind and pulled out his phone, I decided to pull out my phone. I scanned the conversation Natsume and I had last night again. I sighed. He probably liked Luna-chan better anyways.

I looked at that chat again. Maybe I should tell him. When I looked up again, he was staring at me intently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm really hoping cutenatsumexmikan doesn't sue me and kill me for writing this... Well, what did you guys think? I'm kind of new to this so please review! Thanks!

**_-Rin ^.^_**


	2. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE NOR THE DESCRIPTION OF THIS STORY. I DO NO OWN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. PLEASE GO TO CUTENATSUMEXMIKAN TO READ IT. I PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME FOR THIS, I AM ONLY PUBLISHING WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

**Rintaro: Yay! Second chapter! Or rather, fourth chapter…**

**Natsume: …**

**Mikan: Just listen to the story!**

**Rintaro: Yay! Thank you Mikan!**

**Natsume: Tch, whatever. *Glares at Rintaro***

**Rintaro: Ah! What did I do? I'm just writing this story!**

**Natsume: Don't you have homework? Like *cough cough* writing an essay instead of this?**

**Mikan and Rintaro: …OH NO! *Stares at the pile of homework***

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and inspired me to continue!**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

I blushed as I noticed Natsume staring at me. "Wh-what?" I asked trying to sound casual.

Natsume looked away and said, "Nothing. But-" He was cut off by Luna-chan.

"Natsumeeeee! Mikan! I heard there was a new store with the newest fashions!" Luna-chan said, excitedly. She looped her arm through mine and dragged me off while Natsume followed us. The expression that flickered over his crimson eyes was disappointment, probably from not being able to finish his answer.

I let myself be dragged to the store and watched Luna-chan grab a handful of dresses, shirts, skirts, and sweaters. I, myself has noticed a tangerine colored shirt that Luna-chan said would go nicely with my brown eyes.

I grabbed the shirt, found a pleated black skirt and ran after Luna-chan. If I followed Luna-chan, I would be able to avoid Natsume.

Luna-chan and I paid for the clothes, and then walked out with an extremely bored Natsume trailing behind. Luna-chan headed into the next store while Natsume and I waited outside for her. I knew Natsume was going to ask me eventually, so I occupied myself by reading the map. A bookstore was not far from the store Luna-chan was in now.

I quickly texted Luna-chan saying that I was at the bookstore then hurried away. The bookstore was filled with shelves all containing all genres of books. I walked over to the manga section where I picked out one I had been reading recently.

I didn't noticed when I was joined by someone. Someone with messy raven hair and crimson eyes. One who had picked up a volume of manga then sat down next to me to read. It was Natsume Hyuuga.

"Na-natsume! Why are you here?" I asked stunned. He lowered the book and stared into my brown eyes. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Reading manga," he responded. "I see you're doing the same."

I tore my eyes away from his crimson ones and back onto my manga. "What about Luna-chan?" I asked, still not lifting my eyes.

He replied indifferently. "You sent her a text, right? She'll probably figure out that I'm here." He picked up another volume of manga and contented to reading that.

I glanced over at him. His crimson eyes were still pinned to the book. Maybe now would be a good time to tell time that I was the one who was talking to him.

I turned towards Natsume."U-um, Na-natsume?" I said shyly.

"Hm?" he said.

"Y-you know the Alice Chatroom? Well," I said. I was about to confess it to him. "I-I was-" I was cut off by a crying silver haired boy. He looked lost. I immediately dropped the manga and ran over to him, completely forgetting that I was just about to tell Natsume.

The silver haired boy wore a simple shirt similar to Natsume's and navy blue shorts, His shoes were black.

I bent to match his eye level. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! What's your name? Are you lost?" I asked.

The little boy looked up. "Go away, Ugly," he said. I was shocked. This boy was only about four or five. I mentally counted to ten and refrained from snapping at him. From a distance, I saw Natsume trying to suppress his laughter.

"That wasn't very nice. Now what's your name?" I asked again. The boy only stuck his tongue out at me. Just then Natsume came. He bent down and looked the boy directly in his silver eyes.

A few moments of silence passed. The little boy's eyes widened. To me, it looked like he actually respected Natsume.

"My name is Youichi Hijiri!" the silver haired boy said. He clung onto Natsume's arm. "I don't know where my sister Aoi is! She was here a little while ago!" Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

Natsume patted his head. "Stop crying. I'll help you find you sister. My name is Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume said gently. I was impressed. He was really good with children!

Suddenly, Luna-chan walked somehow balancing half a dozen shopping bags and the boquet Natsume gave her. She saw Youichi clinging to Natsume. She bent down and coooed, "Oh! You're sooo cute! What's your name?"

Youichi stopped crying and stuck his tongue out at Luna-chan. "Go away, Ugly," he said. Luna-chan's eyes filled with rage. I quickly stepped in to break the tension.

"Luna-chan, this is Youichi. He's looking for his sister Aoi." I said quickly. Luna-chan calmed down and I saw both Natsume and Youichi look at me with a new respect. I know I'm kind of dumb but really?

Just then, Youichi pointed towards the window. "Aoi! My sister's over there!" he said excitedly. He dragged Natsume out of the bookstore to a girl with the same intense crimson eyes and raven black hair as Natsume. She looked about nine or ten.

"Youichi!" she said. "Where were you?" She thanked Natsume for finding Youichi and turned to Youichi. "Don't run off like that!" Yoichi nodded. As she and Youichi walked away, I noticed her clothes. Aoi, like Yoichi, was wearing simple clothes. She had on a plain white blouse and a red plaid skirt. She wore black leggings and black ballet flats.

As they were walking out, Youichi turned around. "Bye Natsume and nice girl! Bye scary girl!" he chirped. It was obvious which girl was the "scary girl". Luna-chan's eyes flickered in anger again.

I lightly nudged her. "Hey, isn't it kind of late? Let's eat dinner." I said. Luna-chan's eyes returned to their calm state.

"Good idea, Mikan! Natsume, would you like to join us for dinner at our apartment?" she said flirtatiously. Natsume shrugged then nodded. Luna-chan sighed dreamily.

Dinner was extremely short compared to lunch since Luna-chan was rambling about her flowers. We ate in silence since Luna-chan didn't want to make a mistake like she did at lunch. After dinner she made _me _wash the dishes while she showed Natsume our apartment.

I finished then walked back to my room. On the way there, I passed by the bathroom that the boy from this morning had walked out of. I frowned. Luna-chan already had a boyfriend. Why would she need Natsume? The doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs or the front door.

The delivery man handed me a package addressed to Luna Koizumi. That was Luna-chan. Our apartment is owned by Luna-chan's father, my uncle, so he allowed both Luna-chan and I to stay in it and no one else.

I took the package upstairs to Luna-chan's room. From outside the door, I heard Luna-chan Natsume talking. I probably shouldn't interrupt them but the side of this package said "Urgent". I sighed and walked in.

"And since Father owns this apartment-he's the CEO of the comestics company I told you about-he le let Mikan and I stay here!" Luna-chan finished. "Oh Mikan. What's the package?" she asked. I handed it to her.

She read the return address and her eyes lit up. A smile came over her glossy lips as she was about to open it. But after a few seconds, the smile disappeared and her eyes dulled. She shoved the package under her bed.

I immediately picked up on her sadness. "What's wrong?" I asked. Luna-chan looked at me, her eyes containing no trance of emotion except sadness.

"It's from Reo." She said. "Reo Mouri." I frowned. Reo was her boyfriend. At least up until about one week ago where he dumped her. No wonder this morning she was with a new guy. No wonder she wanted Natsume to be her boyfriend.

Luna-chan was still confused as to why he dumped her. Natsume sensed the tension and quietly left the apartment. "Luna-chan…" I said, unable to continue.

Luna-chan looked me in the eyes. "Please Mikan. I need Natsume." Luna-chan's eyes were filled with sadness. I couldn't just take Natsume away from her.

"Fine Luna-chan. But I need to tell him that I was the one talking to him in the Alice Chatroom." I said. Luna-chan simply nodded. I logged in to the Alice Chatroom.

**Crimsoneyes_027: **Luna? Are you okay?

**FluffPuffs_Lover: **Natsume. I have something to tell you.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all those who reviewed! I think my chapter grow worse each time I write... Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. Again, I really hope cutenatsumexmikan does not sue me for this and please review!

_**-Rin ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE NOR THE DESCRIPTION OF THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. PLEASE GO TO CUTENATSUMEXMIKAN TO READ IT. PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME FOR THIS, I AM ONLY PUBLISHING WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT.**

**Hotaru: Why am I barely mentioned in this stupid story?**

**Rintaro: Wah! Sorry Hotaru-chan! At least you and Ruka-kun are in this chapter!**

**Ruka: Yay! Let's go to Central Town together, Hotaru! *Pets his bunny***

**Hotaru and Rintaro: *Hotaru pulls out the Baka Gun and shoots Ruka* Don't push your luck. **

**Hotaru:*Points Baka Gun at Rintaro and fires it* Don't copy me, idiot. You even forgot to put "-kun" after Natsume's name.**

**Rintaro: I will now…**

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and inspired me to continue!**_

* * *

**~Star Elsie**

**~Elimina Alice**

**~Crimson Princess14**

**~Some random people**

* * *

**Crimsoneyes_027: **Okay.

I stared at the screen. How could he react so casually? Oh right, he didn't know yet. I took and deep breathe.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover:** What if I'm not who you think I am?

**Crimsoneyes_027:** Wait. You're not Luna-chan?

I let out my breath. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them.

**Fluffpuffs_Lover:** That's right. I'm Mikan. I sent you Luna-chan's picture.

**Crimsoneyes_027:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?

I sighed. He was never going to talk to me again. A part of me hoped he would respond and say he doesn't care, but a part of me hopes that he'll like Luna. Oh wait. He already did like Luna. I sighed again.

**Crimsoneyes_027:** Meet me outside of Aika's Noodles in Central Town after school tomorrow. Don't tell Luna.

I shut off my computer. How did he know tomorrow was a school day? I glanced at the calendar. It was Monday tomorrow. I felt so stupid for not noticing. Why did he say after school though? That question kept me up.

The next day at school, I walked into Classroom 2-B. with Luna-chan. I spotted Hotaru at her usual seat.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed as I ran to hug her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA** Hotaru fired her baka gun.

"Ow…Hotaru! Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Because you're an idiot," Hotaru replied. Just then Narumi-sensei walked into the room. I quickly went to the back of the rom and sat next to Ruka-pyon.

"We have a transfer student from America Alice Academy," he said. I wondered who it was. Was it Natsume-kun? Probably not…

Suddenly Natsume-kun walked into the room. "Natsume Hyuuga, Special Star, Fire Alice," he said coolly. I noticed that maybe about 90% of the girls had hearts in their eyes. Sumire Shouda almost fainted.

His crimson eyes flicked across the room and over to me. I stared back with my own wide brown eyes. Why was Natsume-kun here?

Natsume-kun's crimson eyes moved to the person next to me. "It's been a long time, Ruka," he said.

Ruka-pyon smiled a small smile. "Yes, it has, Natsume," he said.

After Narumi-sensei's class, it was time for lunch. Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Yuu-kun, Koko-kun, and I all crowded around Natsume-kun.

Ruka-pyon asked, "Natsume! When did you get back?" Natsume-kun's eyes flicked back to me.

"Yesterday," he replied.

"What was it like in America?" Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan asked.

"Pretty good," Natsume-kun said, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"Is you Alice really powerful?" Yuu-kun asked.

"I guess," Natsume-kun replied, running his fingers through his raven hair. I felt my cheek burn. Why did he have to look so cute every time he did that?

Koko-kun started firing off random questions so I tuned out. I watched Hotaru blackmail Ruka into giving her 1000 yen.

I noticed the group around Natsume-kun started to scatter. Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun stayed in the classroom while Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Yuu-kun, and Koko-kun went to the courtyard.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. "Nogi, this picture is going to sell for a lot," Hotaru said as she showed Ruka-pyon the picture. His face had a carefree smile on it.

Ruka-pyon blushed. "Imai! Give that to me!" he said as he chased her out the classroom.

Only Natsume-kun and I were left inside the classroom. "Mikan-chan," he said. I turned towards him. "Why did you send me Luna-chan's picture?"

I gulped. "U-um…it w-was b-because…" I stuttered.

Natsume-kun looked me directly in the eyes. His piercing crimson orbs sent shivers down my spine. "Don't you trust me?" he asked.

I looked down and took a deep breath. "I do. It's just that I thought if I sent you my own photo, you would stop talking to me," I said quietly.

Natsume-kun's eyes softened and he put his arms around me. "Mikan-chan, I would never judge a person based off of their appearance," he said.

I looked up shocked. "But you like Luna-chan," I said. Natsume-kun shook his head and pulled me closer. I was stunned. I was happy that he liked me for me, but now I felt guilty because Luna-chan would hate me forever.

I pushed Natsume-kun away, with tears flowing from my eyes. "Natsume-kun, Luna-chan will hate me forever if I take you away from her," I said.

He looked at me and sighed. "You really are stupid. I like you not Luna-chan," he said. He pulled me into another hug.

Little did we know, three people were standing outside the classroom watching us. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon were whispering and staring while the third person, Luna-chan was glaring at me and had gears turning in her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, I just realized that Rintaro is a guy's name… I should probably change my name… I AM a girl, okay? Sorry for not updating sooner, my computer has been glitchy all week and last weekend I had a science competition. Also, I literally just noticed the grammar error in the disclaimer and chapter 1... Friend rice...


End file.
